Orkowie
Wygląd Orkowie są rasą zróżnicowaną zarówno fizycznie jak i kulturowo. Są dwie przyczyny tego stanu: przyspieszona ewolucja, jak zostało to określone przez magów dywagujących nad tematem oraz znaczna odrębność i separacja ich grup społecznych, zwanych hordami. Z tej przyczyny spotykamy potężnych, rosłych i silnych Orków jak i mniejszych, niewiele różniących się posturą od przeciętnego człowieka. Orkowie żyją około 50 lat, choć zdarzają się pojedyncze osobniki, które żyją znacznie dłużej. Dojrzałość fizyczną osiągają już po 6 latach i zachowują pełnię sił do ok. 30 roku życia. Wszyscy Orkowie posiadają kilka cech charakterystycznych, jednolitych dla całej populacji w pewnym zakresie. Najbardziej zauważalną jest skóra grubsza niż u pozostałych ras, o barwie szaropopielatej, przez zieloną po czarną oraz kły, wskazujące na ich mięsożerność. Często spotykanymi cechami są szerokie, spłaszczone nosy oraz silnie wysunięte łuki brwiowe. UWAGA! Czarnych Orków można spotkać jedynie na usługach Ammafira Czarnoksiężnika. Jest to osobiście przez niego wyselekcjonowany i wyhodowany odłam. Poza szczególną barwą skóry są również potężnej, muskularnej postury. Charakterystyczną cechą charakteru jest wybitna konsekwencja w postępowaniu oraz wierność okazywana swojemu Panu. Pochodzenie Orczy mit o stworzeniu mówi, iż zostali uformowani na pustkowiach ogarniętych kataklizmami, przez pięć Wielkich Duchów. Ognia, który dał im serce, Ziemi, który dał ciało, Wiatru, który dał im duszę, Wody, która dała im rozum i Błyskawicy, który tchnął w nich życie. wskazują, że na pustkowiach zawsze było ciężko o duże zasoby wody, przyp. Red. Uzbrojenie Orkowie posługują się najczęściej prostą, solidną lecz czasami toporną bronią. Preferują uzbrojenie pozwalające wykorzystać ich atuty, głównie siłę oraz wielką posturę. Orcze opancerzenie zazwyczaj jest lekkie, nieutrudniające ruchów, tak by dało się je nosić przez cały dzień. Jest to strój codzienny każdego Orka, który wychowuje się w zbroi, z toporem w dłoni. Jedzą, polują i budują w zbrojach. Często posiadają dodatkowe elementy pancerza, które zakładają do spodziewanej walki. Pancerze są głównie skórzane, choć można też spotkać wersje metalowe. Część osobników ozdabia je zwierzęcymi kłami lub rogami. Charakterystyczne dla niektórych plemion są dodatki w formie warstwowych, zwiększających wizualnie posturę elementów z futer zwierzęcych. Kultura i Usposobienie W orczej hordzie dowodzi Wódz. Drugą najistotniejszą postacią dla hordy jest Szaman. Obie płcie są traktowane na równi i generalnie mogą wykonywać te same prace. Orkowie są utylitarystami, każdy musi być pożyteczny dla hordy. Użyteczność jest dla Orków największą wartością nawet osadzeni najniżej w hierarchii społecznej Tropiciele są szanowani ze względu na przydatność dla hordy. Wódz rządzi tak długo, jak długo nie zginie w pojedynku z godnym Orkiem (który zajmuje jego miejsce), bądź dopóki nie straci zaufania członków plemienia i zostanie przez nich zabity. Wtedy całe plemię obiera nowego wodza. Wysuwane są kandydatury, jeśli nie ma jednego kandydata, który jest popierany przez większość plemienia dochodzi do walk kandydatów (w niektórych plemionach na śmierć i życie). Orcze kobiety są delikatniejsze w budowie jednak bardziej zajadłe z charakteru. Często zbyt słabe na wodzów bywają jednak twardymi wojowniczkami i zdolnymi szamankami. Orcze kobiety są bardzo płodne jednak najczęściej mają męskich potomków, w związku z tym populacja nie jest przesadnie liczna. Tylko dzięki temu świat nie utonął jeszcze w orczym potopie. W orczych wyrobach często spotykamy symbole duchów totemicznych i opiekuńczych, symbole hordy, rzadziej ozdoby oraz inkantacje w krasnoludzkich runach zaadaptowanych przez niektóre szczepy. W ich kulturze ważne miejsce zajmuje siła. Im silniejszy Ork tym jego znaczenie jest większe, stoi wyżej w hierarchii, jednak pod warunkiem, że jego użyteczność dla plemienia nie będzie mniejsza od wpływu uzyskanego dzięki sile. Osobniki słabsze nie mają łatwo, posiadają niską pozycję w kulturze Orków, ale nie są odrzucane i gnębione przez pobratymców póki przynoszą korzyści dla hordy. Właśnie oni zostają często Tropicielami bądź zajmują się rzemiosłem. Drugą wybitnie cenioną wartością jest spryt, gdyż pozwala uzyskać korzyści dla hordy niskim kosztem, co jest nadrzędną wartością dla Orków. Orkowie wyznają religię animistyczną, według której świat przepełniony jest duchami z których najważniejsze są wielkie duchy żywiołów. Orkowych żywiołów jest pięć: Ogień, Wiatr, Błyskawica, Woda i Ziemia. Poza tym świat przepełniony jest duchami zwierząt oraz zmarłych przodków. Wierzy się, że im silniejszym się było za życia, tym silniejszym staje się po śmierci. Z duchami pomagają kontaktować się Szamani, spośród których część potrafi posługiwać się magią. Są oni swoistymi mędrcami, których zadaniem jest ochrona wiedzy oraz stosowanie jej na rzecz hordy. Najczęściej odnosi się ów obowiązek do funkcji uzdrowiciela oraz przewodnika duchowego. Szamani przyuczani są do swego fachu od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Zdarza się, że plemię straci Szamana. Jeśli w ten czy inny sposób horda nie znajdzie nowego, bądź przyuczany młodzik się nie sprawdzi, dochodzi często do załamania jej społeczności wraz z upływem czasu. Zdarza się iż właśnie takie hordy przyłączają się do mrocznej potęgi, choć nie jest to regułą. Zazwyczaj następuje rozpad na małe grupki lub asymilacja z innymi hordami. Walka Wbrew powszechnej opinii, nie są przesadnie głupi. Cechuje ich prostota we wszystkim co robią, myślą czy mówią. Podejmują działania opłacalne, a największą wartość mają dla nich rzeczy użyteczne. Ta prostota sprawia, że są nazywani rasą barbarzyńską. Lakoniczność i prostota mowy również wynika z ich utylitaryzmu. W kontaktach z innymi rasami mówią tylko tyle ile to konieczne, oraz kiedy to konieczne. Jako rasa żyjąca w małych grupach wykształcili niepisany, ale wspólny kodeks honorowy. Złamanie go powoduje wygnanie z hordy. Trzeba zaznaczyć, iż orczy kodeks honorowy odstaje od zasad, którymi kierują się inne rasy. Orkowie z natury nie atakują bez przyczyny. Walka musi przynieść korzyść dla hordy. Najczęściej jest nią zdobycie łupów, przy czym starają się nie mordować ani nie ograbiać z wszystkiego. Wiedzą iż kupiec który żyje i dalej handluje, w przyszłości może znów stać się źródłem dobrobytu dla hordy. Część kupców opłaca haracz za bezpieczeństwo, co zapewnia im spokój większy niż daje liczna obstawa. Horda wysyła wtedy oddział eskorty trzymający się na odległość, a pilnujący aby nic się nie stało ich źródłu dobrobytu (na ich ziemiach)- aby kupiec mógł wrócić i znów im zapłacić sowicie. Drugą najczęstszą przyczyną walki jest chęć pojedynku, walki mającej na celu sprawdzenie swojej siły, rozrywki, która jest dla Orków świętością. Nie można wtedy zabijać się ani grabić, a złamanie tej zasady jest karane wygnaniem lub śmiercią, niezależnie od przyczyny jej złamania. Ork może wyzwać dowolną osobę na pojedynek, a odmowa jest traktowana jako wielka potwarz i może spowodować morderstwo delikwenta. W przypadku wyzwania Orka, jeśli są w grupie, odpowiada na nie osobnik który ma ochotę lub najsilniejszy w przypadku braku chętnych, ale zawsze spotyka się z odzewem. Wyjątkiem jest przypadek ataku Orków w teorii mają wybór czy podejmą wyzwanie czy nie, gdyż przegrana wtedy jest wielkim dyshonorem dla zaatakowanego. (Uwaga! Wyzwanie na pojedynek jest jasno sygnalizowane słowie wezwaniem do walki, chęcią pojedynku. Inaczej jest to prowokacja i zasady pojedynku nie obowiązują .) Zła opinia o Orkach powstała przez wyrzutków z hord, Orków bez honoru orczym ujęciu, bezużytecznych, szkodliwych dla grupy. Wykluczeni z hord zachowują się jak maruderzy, grabiąc i niszcząc na swej drodze bez opamiętania. Podczas spotkania takowych horda wybija ich, gdyż działania przez nich podejmowane szkodzą jej interesom. Opinię pogorszyły również hordy, które porzuciły swoje szamańskie tradycje i uznały mroczną potęgę. Plądrując, rabując i walcząc w imię infernalnych demonów, skutecznie zakorzeniły w ludzkich głowach powszechny obraz orka. Względem innych ras czują pogardę, nie wyrażają chęci tworzenia zażyłych kontaktów, rzadko zdarzają się przypadki przełamania tego stanu. Kiedy ktoś pomoże hordzie (bądź jednemu z członków) bezinteresownie, bądź ma siłę przewyższającą orczą, zyskuje ich szacunek. Nie oznacza to zmiany podejścia, natomiast gwarantuje w pewnym stopniu posłuch i autorytet wśród członków hordy. Uwaga! Różne hordy mogą mieć odmienne zwyczaje! Uznawane za honorowe * obrona hordy * zakończenie walki w przypadku przeciwnika konającego lub bezbronnego jeśli zabicie go nie jest w interesie hordy * podtrzymywanie swoich racji oraz racji hordy * zdobycie łupów dla hordy na silnych przeciwnikach * karanie, ściganie osób łamiących prawa pojedynku oraz szkodzących hordzie * wygranie pojedynku z silnym przeciwnikiem * użycie fortelu, zasadzki podczas walki Uznawane za niehonorowe * łamanie danego słowa * kłamanie w oczy (ale niedopowiedzenie i przemilczenie jest ok) * mordowanie dla zabawy * łamanie praw pojedynku * szkodzenie hordzie (KAŻDA forma) * zaniechanie pomocy innym członkom hordy * nie uznanie przegranej w pojedynku Uznawane za obojętne * wycofanie się przed silniejszym przeciwnikiem * ograbienie słabszych od siebie * przegrana w pojedynku Przykład orczego zachowania, sprytu: * Nie zrobię ci nic jednak to, że JA ci nic nie zrobię nie znaczy, że moja horda również pozostanie bierna. * Podczas zawartej umowy w sprawie eskortowania będziesz bezpieczny podczas drogi (orkowie nie pozwolą sobie na stratę dochodu). Kategoria:Gatunki